i was as pure as a river
by blairswaldorfs
Summary: It's a tale as old as time—a vampire and a human, what a love-tale. —serena georgina.


**i was as pure as a river**

Serena + Georgina

 _(_ **a/n:** i don't understand why someone or more than just one person keeps on reviewing hate and telling me i'm not wanted like don't click on my fics when you see them? it's not my fault you're obsessed with me to the point where it's gotten unhealthy and erratic...stalking my entire page of work and reviewing each and every story with hate. it's really, truly sad. i don't know if it was me i'd get like a hobby? one that isn't clicking on something you don't like just to make someone, who's suicidal and has mentioned it, feel awful. including telling them to kill themselves. like what do your parents think of you? anyway. i just think it's sad that you feel the need to click on something you hate, steer clear of me. i'm not forcing you to read what i write. i write for myself and i publish it because i can. i don't see you writing anything, because i have a strong feeling i know who you are, so. anyway. let me write my girls in romantic situations the narrative deprived them of _)_

 _(_ **a/n 2:** references are scattered in here and if you get them then lmk! i'm just curious. it's not important at all to the plot or anything. just there for fun. also, there's potential for me to expand this but i'm unsure if i will _)_

.

.

.

One hundred and twenty-six years old. Older if you count the time spent traveling through demon portals and dimensions as mystical energy, but that's an alternate timeline and dimension.

"How old are you?" Serena asks, messily picking up a chip covered in tomato sauce with one hand and putting it in her mouth, licking her fingers clean before she grabs another one. Georgina's eyes are trained on the red dripping from her finger, it reminds her of blood and it reminds her of how long she's gone without it. Four hours, to be exact. It's a long time for a blood-thirsty crazed vampire. She'd take Serena out the back and ravage her neck until she's satisfied but she's more concerned with turning this one into her next friend.

"Twenty-four." Georgina lies. It was the age she was turned at. Outside of Rome when she was on a visit with her family, she'd gotten lost from them and a woman with raven black hair and a lilting voice had told her she'd be able to help her find them, grabbing her arm and dragging her down an alleyway where she'd turned her instead, promising her that she could see the future and only this way would she be destined for great things. In her old, boring, human life she'd liked a good thrill, the excitement. In her new vampire life she'd taken it to the extremes, killing and murdering, becoming the greatest and most feared killer - worse than the vampire who'd turned her sire, driving the poor girl insane before finally putting her out of her human misery and subjecting her to an eternal life of pain.

But that's life. It's life as a human — driven insane. It's the life of an immortal being — forever insane. Nothing is ever a walk in the park. Serena smiles, pink lips curling upwards, her tooth pearly white. Georgina likes her teeth, she thinks they'd be excellent for licking, to see her biting into something - someone - with those teeth.

"I'm twenty-three." Serena divulges brightly. Georgina remembers twenty-three, it was a boring, uneventful year where she was going to wed a handsome Englishmen she didn't care for; she had eyes for his sister, though. She was a gorgeous girl, long, long black locks and dark heavy eyes that promised sin. She was more fun to fool around with, tumbling in satin sheets together and giggling in the morning sunlight, brushing off their time together as sisterly sleepovers - except, the last time Georgina checked sisters don't get each other to the brink of happiness with their tongues.

"It's a good year," Georgina smirks, "Being twenty-three, that is." Hers wasn't. Unless you count the sister, of course; who's name over time has faded into nothing. But every year of Georgina's before she became the sinful immortal devil that she was had been bad. It was only after she was feed power and life forever that her life became interesting and worthwhile.

"I like it so far." Serena tells her, her nails tap against the counter top of the table they're sitting at. She plucks another chip and puts it in her mouth. "I started working at a preschool the other month. I like kids. It's been fun working with them, they're so cute and excitable!" Serena gushes. Georgina likes kids, too. Their blood is always so much sweeter than adults. So pure. Long ago there was a myth that virgins had the best blood because they were pure but their thoughts were tainted and dirty, their blood differing none from anyone else. But children? Oh, they had pure blood alright. Georgina's stomach grumbles as she thinks about it.

Serena laughs, "Hungry? Sorry, I'm hogging all the food!" She giggles, shoving the food towards Georgina who grimaces in response, shaking her head.

"I'm on a diet." She lies easily. Serena frowns for a second, taking in her figure before nodding her head.

"Well, they're there if you want any."

Georgina smiles, "Tell me more about your job. You sound so beautiful when you talk about it. Very excited. I like that in a woman. _Passion_." Georgina says the word with heavy lidded eyelids, a smirk, eyes dripping down to the curve of Serena's breast, the dip in her top where she's offered a full view. Serena giggles, like she's a teenage girl still, high off the lust.

"If we're talking about passion - and the passion you're meaning - " Serena raises an eyebrow, "I don't think we should also be talking about children. Doesn't mix well together, I think."

Georgina nods in agreement, smoothing her hands out flat across the table. "So, Miss Georgina Sparks, what do you do?"

"I do a lot of things." Georgina says calmly, her mind racing for an idea. Usually she doesn't ever have to pretend or act or be someone else; she doesn't engage in conversation with mere mortals, she sleeps with them and she feeds on them, but it's rare that she _talks_ to them.

"Like what?" Serena asks, pressing the issue.

"I'm in between jobs at the moment." Georgina says, lazily spreading an arm across her seat, leaning backwards like a cat lounging about.

Serena presses her lips together, not letting the issue go. "Okay, what was your last job?"

Georgina's tempted to pull her out the alleyway and kill her now. Just because she's young and hot doesn't mean she wants to be stuck with a nosy girl for the rest of eternity. It's a long time after all.

Licking her lips she sighs, "It's embarrassing. Can you drop it?"

Serena smirks, "You don't look like the kind of girl who's embarrassed of anything."

"You don't look like the kind of girl who really cares all that much about a girl's career before she fucks them." Georgina retorts. Serena's eyes widen in surprise, letting out a small whistle.

"Good retort. Did my friend Blair teach you that?" She laughs.

"Blair?" Georgina raises an eyebrow at the name. "Do I have competition?"

"God, no!" Serena chuckles. "I mean - there _was_ that brief thing we had in high school but that's _long_ gone. She's in a relationship now. Steady, stable, happy and all that jazz."

"Boring." Georgina smiles.

Serena nods her head. "Very boring. Who wants to be settled when you can have an adventure?"

"Think of all the boring stable-relationship sex she's having instead of the mind blowing one night stands she could be having." Georgina smirks. Serena's cheeks redden, crossing her legs over. Georgina laughs, eyes lingering on her legs. Long, tan, golden; they're the kind of legs supermodels have, the kind of legs that would look good wrapped around Georgina.

"The kind of sex we should be having." Serena murmurs, dropping her voice so nobody else can hear.

Georgina picks up her purse, "The kind of sex we're going to be leaving to have."

Serena picks up her own purse in agreement, leaving their food on the table as she follows Georgina out of the tacky bar they'd been in. Outside the city is alive. Loud and bright. Georgina sees the pulses in every person that walks by, their hearts beating erratically under thin tops. Blood pumping through their veins. God, she's so fucking hungry.

Serena grabs her hand, linking their fingers together as she drags Georgina down the busy street.

"Are you from New York?" Serena asks as they walk down the busy sidewalk next to each other, bodies pressed together as they walk.

Georgina laughs, "I'm from all over the world, baby."

Serena laughs too, raising an eyebrow. "Baby?"

"It's a word. Means nothing." Georgina says, bumping their hips together; yes, she thinks as they walk down the street, she's picked the right girl. Beautiful, flirtatious, she's only gotta see what she's like in the bedroom before she seals the deal by putting her lips against her neck and cutting a slit across her own chest, a trick from another vampire she knew back in the day, a friend of her sire's.

"Got a place in the city?" Serena asks, her long blonde hair blowing in the wind. She tucks it behind her ear. "I would say we could go to mine but I still live at home, so my brother and step-sister will be home. Parents are out of town for a few days." Serena explains. Georgina's renting a hotel room in the city, one with heavy curtains. It's more fitting they go there anyway, who knows what hour they'll be up to and what kind of windows Serena has. But, her siblings could be a tasty treat. For a split second she's torn between lying or telling the truth before she settles on the truth, there's always hotel stuff she - _they_ \- can snack on.

"I'm renting a room." Georgina says, tugging on Serena's hand to lead her down the street her hotel is off. Luckily, they're close and Serena didn't offer this information up once they were far away from the hotel.

"Oh, what hotel?" Serena asks.

"Empire." Georgina replies.

Serena's face brightens. "Oh! My adoptive step-brother - _loooong_ story - owns the Empire! He lives on the penthouse, neat right?"

"Hmm," Georgina replies distractedly. Was he the pretty blonde boy she'd snacked on earlier when she'd been let up? Or the dark-haired one she'd bleed out dry for dessert? "That is cool."

"I know." Serena replies smugly. "We should go say hi!" She responds a second later, her voice enthusiastic.

Georgina turns round to face Serena, "Honey, we're going to be more than a little busy to say hi to your brother." She smirks, nudging her hip into Serena's hip.

Serena rolls her eyes, putting her hands on Georgina's shoulders and leaning in close enough that their noses brush. "Good. But maybe, after? He lives with another friend of mine, you could meet him..." Serena trails off.

"Serena, this is a one-time deal, you get that, right?" Georgina says, pulling away from Serena. It's not the complete truth—it's a one-time deal for Serena the Human, of course Serena the Vampire is going to be friends with her for a long time.

"Yeah, it was just an offer." Serena says, brushing it off. Georgina nods her head, grinning.

"Come on, I was looking forward to what we're going to be doing and it takes place privately, not where everyone can stare." Georgina says as she tugs Serena along the street, pulling her across the road to the hotel. They walk silently through the bar together and up to the seventh floor where Georgina's room is on. Her curtains are drawn shut tightly and there's a half-empty scotch on the table.

Serena laughs at the mess of clothes strewn around the room, kicking a bra out of the way before she flops down on Georgina's bed, tugging at her shirt before pulling it over her head and throwing it on the floor.

"Eager." Georgina notes, picking up the scotch and pouring it down her throat; she's so glad alcohol still has the same effect on her it would have on humans, the burning, the haziness. How boring would it be to go through life without ever getting drunk. Totally wickedly trashed. Not that a sip of scotch will get her wickedly trashed, but it'll give her a slight buzz.

"Aren't you?" Serena retorts, kicking off the heels she'd been wearing. Georgina flops down onto the bed next to her, putting her fingers on her chin and pulling her face closer. Close enough that their lips brush together but aren't quite touching.

"I've been looking forward to kissing you all night." Georgina whispers.

Serena shivers underneath her touch, she can see the goosebumps sprouting on her bare arms. Georgina leans in, pressing their lips together. Serena parts her mouth open slightly, sucking on Georgina's lower lip. Her tongue swipes into Serena's mouth, trailing over the row of teeth she'd been admiring earlier. Serena whimpers as Georgina crawls onto her, pressing her down into the mattress. It's been what she's waiting for all night, the release before the fun, the fun before the blood, the blood before the lifetime together.

Within minutes both their clothes are discarded on the floor. Within minutes Serena is trailing kisses down Georgina's neck, the brunette pinned underneath her.

An hour later Serena is picking up the jeans and shirt she'd thrown on the floor, slipping into them quietly. "You're not going to stay the night?" Georgina asks, lazily spread out against the top of the bed sheets.

"Thought this was a one-time deal." Serena says as she buttons her jeans up, her shirt still dangling from her hands.

"I changed my mind." Georgina purrs, swiping her own clothes from off of the floor. Serena watches as Georgina stands up, stretching her arms out wide before she slips into a silk pajama shirt.

"I should still go." Serena says quietly. Georgina steps forward.

"I have a better idea. You stay." Georgina says softly, "Forever." Her lips curve into a smile and she sees the flash of energy in Serena's eyes, that reckless excitement she's witnessed Serena have before; she's spent three weeks watching her in the same bar before making a move on her.

"Forever?" Serena echoes, taking a step closer.

"I'm not going to make you stay forever if you choose not to." Georgina tells her softly. "But forever means _forever_ ; the rest of time, as long as you don't meet the pointy end of a stake, have your head cut off or burn up in flames because of the sun."

Serena pauses, laughing. "Are you trying to tell me you're a vampire?"

"I'm trying to tell you I want to make you a vampire." Georgina retorts.

Serena has a quick flash of danger in her eyes, that hesitant look, before she takes a step forward. "Life isn't as fun as I make it out to be. To hell with it, make me one."

Georgina sinks her teeth in, at the juncture of her neck. Her blood is like nothing she's ever tasted before. Sweet. It's a struggle to pull away but she manages it, cutting a line across her chest before pushing Serena's face into the blood; it's been a long time since she's chosen to sire someone, the last few didn't survive; too boring for Georgina's taste but there's something about Serena that tells her she'll be around for a long time.


End file.
